


Goddess

by Burgie



Category: Star Stable
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 20:46:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7729132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lisa watches Louisa sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goddess

Lisa watched Louisa sleep. The slow rise and fall of her chest was reassuring, as was just the feeling of her in her arms. She wanted to stroke her hair and kiss her. Hold her a little tighter maybe. But she didn’t want to wake her.

After all that time in Pandoria, Lisa had never thought that she’d find someone who could make it all better. Louisa might not understand how it was for her, but she tried. And she listened. She probably wouldn’t mind being woken up for late-night snuggling, but she was so busy. Always training a horse or helping the people of Jorvik with things. Louisa deserved all the rest that she got. So Lisa wouldn’t wake her, no matter how much the nightmares scared her. All it took was one look at Louisa’s peaceful, sleeping face to bring Lisa back to earth when she woke up from nightmares.

Sometimes Lisa wondered just how lucky she’d have to be to fall in love with her rescuer. Maybe it was a cliché, but she didn’t care. A princess and a warrior was a cliché too, but that sure as hell didn’t stop Anne and Alex. It probably was a little strange that she’d asked Louisa out after only a few days of knowing her, though.

But how could she resist? Louisa had looked so brave when she’d first seen her, even as she almost cowered against her horse. At least she’d put herself between her horse and the Dark Riders, like a true Soul Rider should. She’d been able to feel her power faintly when she’d spoken to Starshine through the rift, but standing close to her was like standing next to a strong well of magic. Lisa was glad that she couldn’t use Shadow Sight, Louisa would probably be too bright to look at. She already radiated a bright glow when she was using the Light.

Lisa smiled against Louisa’s hair as her girlfriend snored lightly. If Louisa truly was an all-powerful goddess reborn, as Alex suspected her to be, then she was certainly not what the druids had probably been expecting. Goddesses were supposed to be flawless, making no mistakes and doing no wrong. But Louisa certainly wasn’t flawless. She had freckles, which Lisa loved, she got sick, she made mistakes, and she sometimes swore like a sailor. 

She still remembered what Louisa had looked like when Lisa had appeared. The look on her face had been one of terror, relief, and… shock? Well, maybe it was shocking that Lisa had appeared, but Lisa suspected that the shock was due to something else as well.

During Midsummer, Lisa remembered that girls put flowers under their pillows and dreamed about their soulmate. Maybe Louisa had done that. But that might be a bit too generous, surely Lisa wasn’t anyone’s soulmate. Except for Starshine’s, as part of being a Soul Rider. Could people have more than one soulmate? Maybe next Midsummer, Lisa would sleep with flowers under her pillow. But then what if she didn’t dream about Louisa? How did soulmates even work?

Lisa decided that it didn’t matter. Alex never slept with the flowers under her pillow. She probably had once, when she’d been a little girl, but not anymore. At least, not as far as Lisa knew. She might still do that.

At least trying to wrap her mind around soulmates made Lisa sleepy. And being in this house, the house that her and Louisa had bought in New Hillcrest, relaxed her more than anything else. Alex had even warded it for them, and sometimes that strange dark girl Silenica patrolled the perimeter. Feeling considerably more relaxed than before, Lisa finally felt sleep take her again. Maybe someday she’d be able to sleep through the night again. But even if she didn’t, she’d always have Louisa there to cuddle with. The alternative was simply unthinkable.


End file.
